headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: Let's Get Out of Here
"Let's Get Out of Here" is the ninth episode of season four of the supernatural horror series True Blood and the forty-fifth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Romeo Tirone with a script written by Brian Buckner. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, August 21st, 2011 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Louise A. Innes - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Evans Brown - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Producer * Robert Del Valle - Line producer * Mark Hudis - Co-executive producer * Raelle Tucker - Co-executive producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Co-producer * Marlis Pujol - Co-producer * David Auge - Co-producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer * Charlaine Harris - Creator Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode is based on events presented in the 2004 novel Dead to the World. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "Let's Get Out of Here" and "TB: Let's Get Out of Here" both redirect to this page. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * This episode is included on the True Blood: The Complete Fourth Season DVD and Blu-ray collections, which was released by HBO Home Video on October 21st, 2012. The episode is also included on the True Blood: The Complete Series DVD and True Blood: The Complete Series/Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FX and FX/HD on April 1st, 2012. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Actress Kristin Bauer van Straten is credited in this episode, but her character, Pam de Beaufort, does not make an appearance. * Actor Daniel Buran is credited as Dan Buran in this episode. * Actress Brit Morgan is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the first episode of True Blood directed by Romeo Tirone. He directs three episodes of the series in total. This is his only episode from season four of the series. His next episode is "We'll Meet Again" in season five. * This is the eighth episode of True Blood written by Brian Buckner. He writes fourteen episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "You Smell Like Dinner". His next episode is "Turn! Turn! Turn!". * This is the first episode of True Blood with Evans Brown as the director of photography. He works on ten episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "We'll Meet Again". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Let's Get Out of Here" by Les Savy Fav. It is played during the closing credit sequence of the episode. * The television show Debbie is watching when Alcide Herveaux returns home is an American program called Cheaters. * One of the books amongst Jessica Hamby's belongings is Twilight, which is a novel about vampires and werewolves written by Stephenie Meyer. The books were adapted into a series of popular films collectively known as the "The Twilight Saga". Quotes * Nan Flanagan: There have been times, I'll admit, where it's occurred to me that maybe I should put my career on hold and become a maker. But these last few hours here with you have erased those doubts forever. .... * Jesus Velasquez: I'm gonna get your baby back. * Terry Bellefleur: I'm going with. Echelon formation. Right now, he's deflated, but if I approach from the flanks… * Jesus Velasquez: Terry, I'm a nurse. I'm not even gonna pretend to understand what you've just said, but I think I should go in by myself. * Terry Bellefleur: Okay, but what if I... * Arlene Fowler: Baby, no, I do not wanna fight fire with fire. Stay here. * Jason Stackhouse: Go on in. * Jesus Velasquez: I got this. * Arlene Fowler: Let him go in. * Terry Bellefleur: God dammit. * Jason Stackhouse: He's a nurse. He's just a nurse. Oh, fuck. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Romeo Tirone Category:Brian Buckner Category:Nathan Barr Category:Louise Innes Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:Evans Brown Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Robert Del Valle Category:Mark Hudis Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Alexander Woo Category:Nancy Oliver Category:Alan Ball Category:Gregg Fienberg Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:David Auge Category:Marlis Pujol Category:Luis Patino Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Kevin Alejandro Category:Marshall Allman Category:Chris Bauer Category:Lauren Bowles Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Janina Gavankar Category:Todd Lowe Category:Joe Manganiello Category:Jim Parrack Category:Carrie Preston Category:Fiona Shaw Category:Deborah Ann Woll Category:Brit Morgan Category:Daniel Buran Category:Nondumiso Tembe Category:Annie Fitzgerald Category:Dean Chekvala Category:Fiona Dourif Category:Stephanie Erb Category:Damion Poitier Category:Aaron Perilo Category:Chad Todhunter Category:Brendan McCarthy Category:Galadriel Stineman Category:Brian Treitler Category:Niko Nicotera Category:Chloe Noelle Category:Caitlin Carmichael Category:Grant Ollivier Category:Wyatt Ollivier Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified